


They Look Nice?

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Day 2, Drabble, Hauntober 2020, M/M, Prompt Leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Geralt tells Jaskier he likes leaves in his hair.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	They Look Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> Hauntober day 2 prompt.

Jaskier as it turned out loved autumn. Not only was it his favorite season, but his writing took a turn for the better as well. If it was possible he became even more absorbed in his art. He knew this about himself and delighted in the way that it seemed to draw him closer to both Geralt. Autumn was the last moment of the year they would spend together before Geralt left for Kaer Morhen and Jaskier would spend the winter at the University of Oxenfurt. 

Dawn brought with it crisp air, bright light, and inspiration. Jaskier woke to a nearly empty campsite.This was not at all unusual and was instead a part of his life that he was accustomed to and enjoyed.Ready to leave the tent he pulled his travel boots on and stepped out of his tent. It was too cold to sleep at night without one. Leaves crunched beneath his feet as he strode towards the fire and stoked it back to life. 

“Just you and me this morning. How are you this majestic day you beautiful girl?” as he walked towards her he pulled an apple from his satchel and cut it in half. He offered her half. She gratefully accepted which resulted in a handful of horse slobber, followed by an even sloppier kiss by which Roach stole the other half of the apple from his mouth. In an attempt to get away from the sudden intrusion of space he stepped backward and stumbled over a log. 

“ROach!” He called from the ground.

“You have leaves in your hair Jaskier.” Geralt mentioned offhand as he patted Roach and walked past the fallen Jaskier. Rolling onto his side Jaskier watched as the witcher began skinning a couple of rabbits.

“Well, you can blame Roach for that.” Jaskier laughed as he pulled a variety of brilliantly colored leaves from his hair.

“Put them back.”

“Excuse me?”

“Hmm, You heard me.”

“Why?”

“They look nice.”

“They look nice?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Oh, well then, I guess I could put a few back in my hair. If you like them.”

“I do.” 

“Good.” A smile crossed his face as he made his way towards Geralt who was now cooking the rabbits on a couple of skewers. Without a word he reached up and began braiding milk white locks. Geralt shook his head and smiled.

“Jaskier.” 

“If I have to go through the day with leaves in my hair, then my partner does too.” 

They spent the next moments in silence while the last of the leaves were woven into the braid.

“There, you look strapping if I do say so myself. Poem worthy in fact.” 

“Really... And what would this poem say?”

Jaskier was already buried in his notebook, nose to paper and exchanging glances between his page and his lover. 

“Hmm. Jaksier, make sure you eat something.”


End file.
